The Lakehouse
"You know, most vacation homes don't have massive security doors in them" "Almost makes you think they're hiding something " - The Freelancer and Rose The Lakehouse was the fifth story mission to be released and the fifth mission chronologically. It was released on August 31st, 2019, offering every difficulty. Overview In the mission The Freelancer is tasked with infiltrating a Phoenix safehouse. The mission is coordinated by Wren and Rose and it takes place in Michigan. Layout The map is located on the shore of Lake Huron in Michigan. The house is right at the shore and the area is surrounded by hills, trees and a road leading into a tunnel. The playable area is fenced off, but there is a small playable area outside where you spawn in. The house is made up of a ground floor, an upper floor and a basement. The ground floor has multiple rooms, a garage, a kitchen, stairs to the upper floor and the heavy security door. It can be accessed by multiple doors all around the building. Around the house itself are walkways and bushes. There is also a van in the entry way and a dock at the back which houses a boat. The upper floor has smaller rooms and multiple balconies which can also be accessed from outside. The small rooms without windows can have the camera operator. The rooms can also have thermite, a drill, C4 or proximity mines in them. Phoenix intel boxes can spawn all around the house, including the basement. The basement can be accessed with the heavy security door and contains an abandoned laboratory with a server room. NPCs There is only 1 type of NPC found in the mission: Phoenix Operatives. They are guards that wear one of three tactical uniforms and roam the mission area. Unlike average guards, they cannot be intimidated. If the head of security objective hasn't been completed yet, they will also always have a radio when knocked out or killed. The camera operator in the mission is a special variant as they can be intimidated and interrogated too. This will give you the optional head of security objective. Mission Progression Stealth and Loud follow mostly the same path with a few minor differences. Stealth also has a timer of 11 minutes on rookie and up to 9 minutes on legend, after which loud will initiate no matter what. Stealth In stealth you have to first get into the house which can be done by either rewiring an outside circuit box which will open up one random door, or blowtorch any door, which will force it open. Once you have found the heavy security door you have to open it with a code. The code can be found in one of the 3 files scattered around the inside of the house. With the code you can open and close the door, guards will notice an opened door. In the basement you have to open the server room door by blowtorching it or using the timelock. Alternatively you can also shoot the breaker switch through the glass with a sniper with mastery or through the side of the door with a shotgun, which will open the door. Once inside Rose will examine the servers and you will have to extract one of them to the back of the house where you can escape with a boat. Optionally you can always interrogate the camera operator which will give you the head of security objective. Taking out the camera operator and head of security will disable the radios Phoenix operatives get when you knock them out. It will also give you a keycard that triggers the timelock on the server room. Loud In loud you follow the same path as stealth, infiltrating and getting to the heavy security door. After that you can either open the door or burn through the floor with thermite. To open the door you can either blow it open with 3 C4 or Thumper shots, drill it open or torch it open. 2 canisters of thermite can be found in one of the side rooms. There are 3 spots to place it, but you are guaranteed to get it by your second try. If you enter the server room with the thermite you can open the door with the breaker switch. Since the power was cut you will have to move every server to the boat at the back of the house. Starting loud will cause Phoenix Operatives who are not currently fighting with players to despawn instead of holding their position like guards or bodyguards in other missions. ( The Phoenix Operatives will not fight the SC units, unlike in The Scientist) During loud an enemy gunship will spawn which has to be taken down to extract. When it will spawn depends on how you initiated loud. Objectives The Lakehouse (Stealth) * Find the exterior circuit box * OR break through one of the doors * Investigate the house * Get past the security door * Investigate the basement * Access the computer * Wait for Rose to search through the computer * Take the server and evac Intel: Head of Security (Optional) * Head of Security carries a special keycard. The Lakehouse (Loud) * Investigate the house * Get past the security door * Investigate the basement * Get the servers to the boat * Take down the gunship * Escape NPCs Rewards You can acquire up to 8 boxes of Phoenix Intel and escape with them to gain extra money. Each operative can carry up to 3 boxes and they must be holding them in order to gain the bonus. Operatives receive a cut of the bonus based on how many are present at the end of the mission. * Playing solo grants a 50% cut. * Two operatives grants a 40% cut. * Three operatives grants a 30% cut. * Four operatives grants a 25% cut. Badges * Crossfire Cove - Complete "The Lakehouse" * Time Crunch - Complete "The Lakehouse" on Operative or above without setting off the alarm * Black Stone Beaches - Complete "The Lakehouse" on Legend without killing anyone or setting off the alarm Category:Missions Category:Halcyon Category:Phoenix Category:Steel Cove Category:Story